King Dedede (SSBGA)
This page is for King Dedede in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. King Dedede is the main antagonist of the Kirby series, first appearing in 1991's Game Boy game Kirby's Dreamland. He appears as the seventh unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. How to Unlock *Play 280 Vs. Matches. *Clear Adventure Mode with Kirby and Meta Knight on Normal difficulty or higher. *Get King Dedede to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only) Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face King Dedede, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description King Dedede is the main antagonist of the Kirby series and the self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland. He also has his servants, the Waddle Dees and the Waddle Doos. King Dedede resembles a large penguin-like creature dressed in red royal finery. He is always seen with his round red cap, which has a yellow or golden rim and a white ball at the top. He is able to suck in objects and spit them out in a manner similar to Kirby. Although Dedede is a villain, he is not necessarily evil. Nevertheless, he causes many problems for the inhabitants of Dream Land through selfish mischief. Despite this, he and Kirby have teamed up on occasions with the purpose of taking down common foes. Attributes King Dedede has the typical attributes of heavyweight characters: high KOing power, slow mobility and attacks, high range, fast falling speed and large size. His tilts and smash attacks, combine with one of the most versatile projectiles in the game, Waddle Dees, for devastating effect. Dedede's recovery puts together four mid-air jumps Up Special with great vertical distance, though he is quite predictable. Dedede's speed in his attacks is mixed between slow and fast, whereas his Smash Attacks are slow and his tilts are fast. Dedede has an infinite chain grabb, which is very benefitial for his size. He is also a very good defensive player, in spite of his large size. Dedede's attacks have very good range so he doesn't have to get close to his opponents to attack. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - A horizontal swipe, then a vertical swipe, and finally a repeating, indefinite hammer spin in the fashion of a drill. 6%, 5%, 1% *Side Tilt - Extends his hammer forward and spins it. 6% *Up Tilt - Sets his hammer on the ground momentarily and jumps a little upwards, headbutting. 12% *Down Tilt - He extends just one of his legs and sweeps the ground with it. 10% *Dash Attack - Trips and face-plants forward. 16% Smash *Side Smash - Swings his hammer over his head at the ground in front of him. 31% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Pulls back the hammer then swings vertically upwards from in front of him. 19% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Pulls back the hammer and then spins it horizontally along the ground. 21% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Pulls himself up and as he is about halfway up, he quickly kicks out with his foot at the ground in front of him.10% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Quickly kicks to the side his feet are facing, then kicks in the other direction. 12% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Slowly gets up and swings his hammer in front of him, then sticks his hammer behind him and spins it.12% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Kicks with his left foot and thrusts his hammer on the opposite direction diagonally upwards. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Sticks his arms out and legs back, body slamming with his large stomach. 12% *Forward Aerial - Swings hammer upwards in front of him. 15% *Back Aerial - Thrusts a foot out behind him, kicking with it. 13% *Up Aerial - Sticks his hammer above him and spins it. Multiple hits. 19% (max) *Down Aerial - Similar to his Up Aerial, but extends his hammer below him. 17% (max) Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Lays his hammer on the ground and headbutts them. 3% *Forward Throw - Clubs opponent with hammer. 12% *Back Throw - Hits opponent with hammer behind himself. 16% *Up Throw - Hits opponent upward by sticking both his hands upward. 9% *Down Throw - Slams opponent on ground and sits on top of them. 8% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Hoists his hammer above his head and pumps it up and down. Oddly, the sound is out of sync with the movement if he does it while facing left. *Side - Spins his hammer while looking at the camera, laughing. *Down - Dances in a circle while drumming on his belly. Idle Animation *Puts his hammer vertically on the ground and looks at the viewer. *Waves his hand in front of him, as he is trying to kill a fly. Entrance Arrives on stage in his throne, as Waddle Dees are carrying it. Wins *Swings his mallet on both sides, then looks happilly at the viewer. *Does a Kirby dance but fails and trips with his face on the floor, then happily looks at the viewer. *Drumms his belly as he is talking with a Waddle Dee. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Kirby's Epic Yarn Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Category:Fighters